The Goddess of Fire
by Jenno2
Summary: Ayano and Kazuma were once a happy couple, but one day, when her beloved suddenly leaves, her life changes. From sweet and loving, to a cold, heartless person. Can Ayano revert back to her old self, or will she be eternally cursed?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! I'm not dead! I'm sorry I haven't been writing. School is still incredibly hectic, and exams start next week, so I'll still be very busy. I just wanted to write this and see how this fares. Please let me know what you guys think!**

*****PLEASE REVIEW*** Can I get 5 reviews? **

**I don't own KNS.**

Ayano was walking through the garden in the compound and couldn't help but wonder what Kazuma was doing. Was he thinking about her? It's been so long since she last saw him. And the memory of their last encounter was etched into her memory.

'I wonder if he still thinks about? Damn it, Kazuma. Why did you have to leave me like this?'

Without realizing it, she began to remember the events that took place three years before. The day he left her was the day she became cold-hearted.

**THREE YEARS AGO***

Ayano was happily holding hands with the twenty-year old man. And her smile was filled with sweet warmth. Kazuma looked down and smiled at his sweet lover.

"Enjoying the view, Princess?"

She smiled and looked over to the horizon and gazed at the brilliant and luminous sunset. Majestic colors of pink and orange streamed across the sky.

"Yeah. It's beautiful. It's been a while since i actually got to enjoy the sunset."

"Well, I'm glad you like it, love." He smiled and gently cupped her chin. She turned away from the sunset and stared into his soft eyes. They glowed with strong emotions.

"No matter what happens, I'll always love you. Understood?" Kazuma murmured.

"Kazuma... I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I know, Princess."

They held onto one another and enjoyed the sunset. They were embraced for what seemed like hours, because the sky was dark.

"I should take you home."

"Ok," agreed Ayano.

They headed for Kazuma's car and held hands while they drove to Ayano's home. Once they arrived, Kazuma stepped out of the car and helped his girlfriend out. He walked her to the door, and they gazed into each others' eyes.

"Get some rest, beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast, alright?"

"Ok. Goodnight, Kazuma. I love you."

Kazuma smiled. He pecked her lips and bid her goodnight. Once he was out of sight, Ayano entered her home.

"Well, how was your date with Kazuma?" asked a kind and gentle man.

Ayano sighed dreamily.

"It was wonderful. It's been so long since Kazuma and I have been out on our own."

"I know, and forgive me, Ayano, but I need to keep you safe."

"But I don't understand why?"

"Don't question it, Ayano. I just need you to trust me."

Ayano sighed.

"Yes, Father."

"Now go get some rest. I will see you tomorrow in the morning."

She bid her father goodnight and retreated to her dormitory. She flopped onto her bed and groaned in frustration.

'I still don't understand why I have to be guarded. I'm just an ordinary girl! I don't understand what's so special about me.'

Sighing, she decided not to dwell on the issue and get some rest...

The next morning, Ayano woke with a start. Her heart raced and she was perspiring. She looked around her room and noticed a small letter on her nightstand. Curious, she rose from her became stumbled to retrieve it.

"Dear Ayano,

I'm sorry for leaving you like this, but I can't be with you anymore. I realized last night that I truly wasn't in love with you. It was mere affection. You're still so young. I need a woman beside me, not a child. I can't take care of a child. You're just seventeen. It's already hard enough. You're always in danger and I can't always protect you. I'm sorry. This letter will be the last thing that you'll see from me. I'm truly sorry. Be happy.

Sincerely, Kazuma"

Ayano stood there, her hands shaking immensely as she continued to stare at the paper with burning hatred. Tears pooled on the edge of her lids and threatened to spill over like a waterfall.

She crumpled the paper and threw it over her shoulder. Grabbing her clothes, she hurried to put them on, completed her daily routine, and raced out of her room. She dashed past her father, not bothering to stop when he called out.

Jugo was perplexed by his daughter's sudden change and tried to stop her before something disastrous could occur.

Suddenly something strange began to happen inside of Ayano. Like some type of physiological change that she couldn't control. Writhing in pain, she began to scream and dropped to the floor apwith agony. She felt fire eating at her insides, burning her alive. It was as if thousands of needles were being plunged into her body. She continued to scream as servants appeared and rapidly surrounded her and tried to carry her to her dormitory.

"Leave her," boomed Jugo, "it's finally happening. The moment we've all dreaded to come."

As if on cue, Ayano gave one last piercing scream and ceased to convulse. The silence was ominous and dreadful. No one dared to utter a single syllable.

Ayano continued to lay on the floor, her body lay stone cold. Her father approached her and felt her icy skin. He sighed, fearing that his daughter had passed on.

He turned to his servants. "Take Ayano to her room, and take blankets to her. She is cold...like death "

The servants scurried to Ayano while others went to gather blankets and prepare her bedroom. Jugo followed as they carried his daughter away.

'Youll be alright, Ayano. It's finally happened...my daughter has finally released her inner fire... She must survive this...'

Meanwhile, in Ayano's room, the servants struggled to maintain her body heat. Her icy body was still, and the entire staff feared the worst. But inside Ayano's body, something was ignited. An internal fire spread throughout her body, changing her body and creating a stronger, more powerful body.

'K-Kazuma,' Ayano thought, although she was completely still, she showed no sign of distress or pain.

After what seemed like hours, Ayano reached consciousness and her eyes fluttered open. Most of the staff had disapeared, while her father remained in her room, meditating and creating a peaceful atmosphere. She gently stirred, and her father then gazed at her.

"Ayano, you are awake."

"Hello, Father." She sat up slowly. "What happened?"

Jugo sighed. "It's about time I told you."

And they spoke for many hours, with Ayano crying and screaming in pain.

The rest of the night was stressful. No one was to see the young girl, and being in a solitary room, allowed for the young girl to fully contemplate her situation.

'Who the hell am I?'

***PRESENT**

That had been three years ago, and now, Ayano was a twenty-year old woman, studying and trying to further her education. Knowing what her destiny was, she prepared herself.

"I can't be that scared little girl anymore. I'm a grown woman, and I have duties to fulfill."

She sighed heavily and continued her stroll in the garden, but suddenly, the wind began to pick up, and leaves surrounded her. She felt a presence around her, but she wasn't sure.

"I bet it's nothing." She decided to return to her room. Failing to sense the person, a shadow loomed within the safety and darkness of the trees, just waiting for the perfect moment...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. I haven't had any good ideas, though there are a few that I've been thinking about. I'm trying to not repeat the whole story line and so it won't be boring. The next few chapters might be a little iffy, so I apologize in advance. **

**Thank you for reading my stories and your feedback. Also, on my profile, I set up a poll regarding the story that i should focus on the most. Please take some time to vote. I believe I will close the poll pretty soon if I don't receive any votes. **

**And thank you for the reviews. Please leave a review. I would like to get 10 reviews for this chapter. **

**I don't own KNS. Thank you. Enjoy!**

Days had passed since Ayano's last encounter with her horrendous memories. She had finished her studies for the day and decided to take a walk. Her father had ordered men to follow her and keep her safe, but Ayano refused the protection.

"Father, I must learn how to defend myself. Especially with these new powers I have acquired."

Jugo sighed. "Alright, but will you at least have someone accompany you? Just one bodyguard."

"No, Father."

Jugo grumbled and nodded. "Fine. As you wish, but please take of yourself. And do not be reckless."

Ayano smiled triumphantly. "I will."

She bid her father farewell and made her way out of her home. She breathed in the fresh air and enjoyed the comforting sunshine.

_I am the daughter of fire, of warmth. I will use my heritage to protect my people. I will not be weak. I will defend my heart. I will not be broken again,_ she thought with determination. Ayano strolled to a nearby park and decided to enjoy the beautiful weather. Families were scattered all over the park, and by the look on their faces, they seemed to be enjoying the wonderful weather as well. They were so happy and so carefree; Ayano couldn't help but feel some jealousy at seeing their joyous expressions.

_If only I could be happy._

Ayano sighed and decided to leave before she did something reckless. She stood up and scurried away from the public. Deciding that she didn't want to return to her home, she walked to a nearby cake shop and gobble up some delicious and decadent pastries.

As she entered the warm and inviting cake shop, the aromas of cakes, coffees, and other sweet delicacies smacked her senses. She melted at the delicious scents that invaded the shop.

She scurried in and found a table, the she ordered cakes, chocolates, and coffee. Once her delicacies arrived, she proceeded to devour the delicious treats.

_So delicious!_

While she continued to devour the food, two inconspicuous women approached Ayano as she stuffed her face. They snuck up behind her, and at the right moment, screamed in her ears.

"AYANO, STOP EATING SO MUCH CAKE!"

Ayano screamed and spilled her drink and cake. She looked at her clothes, and then she began to growl. Crimson red covered her delicate features.

"WHO THE HELL DECIDED TO INTERRUPT MY PEACEFUL MEAL?!" she roared.

Ayano was ready to pounce on her intruders, but when she spun around, she found her two closest friends dying of laughter on the floor.

Her fiery demeanor changed into a kinder one. She was still pissed that her peaceful meal was ruined, but when it came to her friends, she could always make exceptions.

"I should have known it was you two. You guys are going to pay!" she laughed. Yukari and Nanase laughed.

"Well, we were walking by, and we were able to see you from the window and decided to pop in and say hi!" Yukari gushed.

The three girls loved each other, and they couldn't live without the other. Yukari and Nanase knew what Ayano was capable of, and they knew what had happened to her three years ago. They were the first to know once Ayano had recovered.

Although it had been three years, Ayano still couldn't get over the fact that she had been chosen. But, Ayano was not told the entire truth of her destiny.

Her father had told her that she was chosen to wield fire, and a sacred sword was bestowed upon her: the legendary Enraiha. But, she was not told that this was only the first stage of her development. As she increased in strength, power, and desire to protect others, she would become the most powerful fire magic user.

Ayano finished wiping off the mess and turned her attention back to her friends.

"So, what's up you guys?"

"Nothing, actually. Yukari and I were headed to karaoke. Do you want to come along?"

"Yeah, why not? That sounds pretty great!"

"Well, then hurry up and finish so we can get the hell out of here!"

Ayano rushed to finish her cakes and paid for her sweets. The three best friends rushed out of the bakery shop and dashed to the small karaoke club. As they entered, the atmosphere immediately changed. Instead of the calm and warmth of the bakery, the club emitted a vivacious atmosphere.

The girls giggled and picked out a table while they scoped the scenery. Ayano had a flashback when she was dating Kazuma. He had recently declared his feelings for the young teen, and wanted to take her out on a date.

They went to a club and danced all night together. Their bodies had gotten closer, and Kazuma's breath brushed her neck. His lips found her ear and he whispered sensual words, which tickled her ear and caused fire to burn her body. Desire coursed through her veins as Kazuma's hands roamed her body so sensually.

"You look incredible dancing like that," Kazuma murmured, his sweet breath tickling her earlobe.

Kazuma then turned Ayano so she could face him. He pulled her incredibly close to his body, until their chests touched. He dipped his face so he could nibble on her neck. He licked her, his tongue so wet and rough. His hands traveled to cup her butt.

Ayano wore a mini skirt, and Kazuma was heated when he felt her panties. Her top exposed her shoulders and revealed some of her flat belly, which ignited a fire in the pit of Kazuma's stomach.

He groaned in pleasure when Ayano's breasts touched him.

"I want you so badly. Make you mine all night long. Maybe we should go back to my place," he suggested.

Ayano gasped, the heat in her body igniting her desire once again, only it was much more powerful. Her hands went into his hair, and Kazuma kissed her passionately.

Ayano snapped out of her reverie. Her friends were waving hands in front of her face.

"What?"

"We were asking how your training has been. Dang, are you ok? You're sweating a bit, and you're a little red," Yukari said, motioning Nanase to Ayano's slightly moist forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And it's going ok. It gets harder every day, but I love it. I love the pressure and the intensity of the combat."

Yukari and Nanase looked at each other. Something was off. Both girls knew what had happened between Kazuma and Ayano, and they were there for her. Nanase had threatened to destroy Kazuma, but Ayano said that it wouldn't do any good since she had no idea where her beloved had gone.

Ayano smiled at her friends and enjoyed the rest of her time before she had to go. It was getting darker, and she decided to take her leave.

"I really should get going. It's getting late. It was nice seeing you guys! I'll call you later!"

"See you later!" called the two girls.

Ayano rushed out of the small club and rushed back to her home. On the way, she felt a presence.

'It's the same one as before. But why?' Ayano couldn't help the nervous feeling that began to invade her. She was surrounded by trees, so it was easy for the intruder to loom in the darkness.

"Who's there? Come out and fight," she called out, her bravado faltering just slightly.

The presence persisted. Ayano couldn't take the suspense. She summoned her most prized possession.

"Enraiha, come forth!" and with that, her sword materialized.

The presence was amazed by the sudden change. The wind began to pick up.

"I never thought my little Ayano would be so brave," a mocking voice called out.

Ayano froze. 'No. It can't be. How is this possible? He can't be here. It just can't be.'

"It's been too long, Ayano."

And from the shadows appeared the man that Ayano once loved. Her heart skipped a beat, but in the place of warmth and happiness, only hatred and pain appeared.

"Why the fuck are you here, Kazuma?" she growled.

Kazuma was surprised by the venom in her voice, but he immediately composed himself.

"I wanted to see my love again," he said, his voice full of mockery, and a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

Ayano's hatred intensified. "Bullshit."

Kazuma chuckled darkly. He basked in Ayano's body and smirked.

"Looks like my little Ayano isn't so little anymore. Then again, you were only seventeen when I left."

Ayano's grip on Enraiha tightened. Kazuma noticed.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you left for good."

Kazuma didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at Ayano with desire.

Moments passed, and they only continued to stare at one another. Ayano's stance never faltered.

"What? You're not going to give me a kiss and hug me?" Kazuma smirked. He noticed Ayano stiffen. Her eyes filled with tears, but she would not give him the satisfaction of watching her cry.

"Kiss you? I'd rather die," she spat.

"What a shame."

Ayano looked away and Enraiha disappeared. She had enough of his arrogance. Ayano stood up once again and turned away from her beloved Kazuma. She walked away as swiftly as she could. Kazuma was gone when she stole a glance behind her.

"It was too good to be true. Kazuma isn't the same anymore. But why the hell is he back? After all these years, why is he back?"

Kazuma disappeared into the shadows when Ayano turned her back on him. He sighed with frustration.

"She's different, but she remains the same as well. She's completely and utterly beautiful." Kazuma couldn't help but still feel his heart flutter with excitement. He was overtaken by her immense beauty. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a grown woman, and well developed, in all the right places.

He sighed. He realized how cold she had responded to him. He wasn't surprised by her harsh demeanor. It was only natural for her to react towards Kazuma.

Growling in frustration, Kazuma summoned wind, and carried himself off to his home. There would be more meetings, and Kazuma would be prepared…


End file.
